Captain Kurosaki
by KageRaion
Summary: The war is over but Ichigo is unable to return to the world of the living due to the strength of his powers. He gets an offer to join the Gotei 13 as captain... What will he do and how will he adapt to his new life
1. News

_**So I got this idea after re-reading Shunsui's meeting with Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro, how he told them Ichigo might have to stay in Soul Society since his powers could pose a risk to the world of the living.**_

_**So what if Ichigo's powers were too strong for him to go back and he had to stay in the Seireitei**_

Ichigo stood on top of Sōkyoku Hill and looked out over the Seireitei.

_"It's gonna take so much time to rebuild it"_

He then heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Shunsui come towards him.

"Head-captain"

"There's no need to be formal when it's just the two of us Ichigo"

"Sorry Shunsui"

The head-captain smirked and stood by Ichigo's side.

"They sure did a lot of damage"

"Yeah. But like Jūshirō would say, we can always rebuild"

"How is he?"

Shunsui looked at Ichigo and saw slight worry in the young man's eyes.

"He's weak but lieutenant Kotetsu says he'll be fine after some rest.

-Suro is with him right now"

Ichigo smiled at hearing that.

"That's good"

"Indeed"

Shunsui then got a serious look on his face.

"Ichigo the reason I came here to find you is because I wanted to tell you something about your powers"

"They're too strong for me to return to the world of the living aren'y they"

"You knew?"

"I overheard Ichibe tell the other members of the Royal Guard about it while I was training with them.

-So I can't go back?"

"I'm afraid so. Your spirit energy would have negative effects on the world of the living.

-But I've already arranged for you to live here in the Seireitei"

"I appreciate that"

"I also wanted to ask if you're interested in joining the Gotei 13."

"Don't I have to go through the academy?"

"Ichigo, your spirit energy is already at the level of a captain and you have great control over it since you trained with the Royal Guard.

-The only thing you need to learn is Kidō which we can arrange for a captain or lieutenant to teach you"

Ichigo looked at him and then out over the Seireitei before turning back to Shunsui.

"I'd be honored to join a division"

"I'm glad to hear it because we do need a new captain for the 7th and 8th division"

"Me, a captain?"

"Like I said, your spirit energy is at that level. But if you'd rather join a division to learn first, then that's fine too"

"May I have some time to think?"

"Of course"

Ichigo smiled and started to walk away.

"And Ichigo"

"Yes"

"Don't worry about your family. I went to the world of the living after the first invasion and informed Isshin as well as your friends about this so they would be ready incase it happened"

"I appreciate that"

"I also gave them Soul Tickets which allows them to visit whenever they want.

-Chad, Orihime and Uryu will also get one each when they leave"

"Thanks"

Ichigo then Flash Stepped away to find his friends.

"_Me, a captain of the Gotei 13"_

_**He went around the Seireitei until he found the others.**_

"Hi guys"

"There you are Ichigo, said Orihie"

"Where have you been, Uryu asked"

"Just up on Sōkyoku Hill"

He then looked around and noticed that a certain blac-haired woman and red-haired man was missing.

"Where is Rukia and Renji?"

"At her divisions, said Chad"

"They're trying to figure out how to rebuild the parts of their barracks that were destroyed, said Orihime"

"I see"

Ichigo looked at the ground and then back at his friends.

"Listen guys, there's something I have to tell you"

"What is it, Chad asked"

"I... I'm not going back to the world of the living with you guys"

"Why?"

"The head-captain told me that my spirit energy is too powerful and if I return, it would have negative effects on the world of the living"

His friends looked at him in surprise before Uryu and Chad's expressions changed to more understanding.

"So you're joining the Gotei 13, said Uryu"

"Yeah. The head-captain wanted me to take one of the empty captain spots"

"Right away, said Orihime"

"Yes. My spirit energy is at the level of a captain and I know Bankai which Yoruichi told me is needed to be a captain"

"What about your family?"

"Shunsui siad he had warned dad ahead of time about this along with Tatsuki and the others. He had also given them something that allows them to visit Seireitei whenever they want.

-You guys are gonna get them as well when you leave"

Orihime was quiet for a moment before looking at him.

"It's gonna be different without you"

"I know but I can't do anything agianst this and you guys can visit whenever you want.

-I also count on you guys to help defend Karakura Town since I won't be around"

The three looked at each other and nodded.

"You can count on us Ichigo, said Chad"

"Indeed, said Uryu"

"Thanks guys"

_**Rukia and Renji then appeared.**_

"Oh Renji, Rukia, said Orihime"

"We though you had to look over your divisions, said Uryu"

"Katsurou came and took over so I could take a break"

"And the captain let me have a break too"

"Did you two know about Ichigo, Chad asked"

"Knew what about him?"

"That my powers are too strong for me to go back to the world of the living"

"Oh yeah we knew"

"Ichibe warned us, said Rukia

-But you guys don't need to worry, Renji and I will make sure he behaves"

"What's that supposed to mean Rukia, said Ichigo

-Incase you don't know, I've been offered a captian position which means I'll be of higher rank than you two"

"You're not a captain yet which means I can still treat you the same as always"

The other four just looked at them and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well things won't be boring around here that's for sure, said Renji"

"I'm just worried that when Kenpachi finds out, he'll come after me every day, said Ichigo"

"I'm sure the head-captain will give him a warning so he won't do that, said Rukia

-Can't have him chase a new captain around"

"Which division are taking over by the way, Uryu asked"

"Either the 7th or the 8th, said Ichigo"

"Well the 7th is made up of people who are sincere and unpretentious, said Renji

-Captain Komamura and Tetsuzaemon both believe strongly in moral obligation and compassion"

"And the 8th is a bit serious due to lieutenant Ise but they were also a bit relaxed due to captain Kyōraku since he usualy said only female Soul Reapers could join, said Rukia

-That's what captain Ukitake has told me at least. After Nanao became the lieutenant, it became more strict with certain things especially drinking"

"Wouldn't surprise me if Tatsufusa has let go a bit of that seriousness since Kyōraku was promoted to head-captain and left the division in his hands

-That and his big ego"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head at hearing that.

"Maybe the head-captain should try and make Lisa the captain of the 8th, she's good at making people listen to her"

"So you'll take the 7th then, Rukia asked"

"Maybe, your desriptions of the divisions did help but I'll have to think a bit more before telling the head-captain about my decision"

_**Later that day.**_

Ichigo made his way to the 1st division and entered Shunsui's office.

"Ah Ichigo, have you made a decision?"

"Yes. I talked to Renji and Rukia earlier today and they explained what the divisions were like.

-It helped me a bit in making my decision of which to join"

He then got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"I've decided to take the place of the 7th division captain"


	2. 7th divison captain

A couple of days later, Ichigo stood on the balcony outside Shunsui's office.

"Your friends getting your family?"

Ichigo turned around to look at the head-captain.

"Yes. Thank you for allowing them to be here today along with my other friends"

"I thought they deserved to see the ceremony today"

Ichigo smiled and looked out over the Seireitei.

"It's kinda hard to believe actually, that today I'll take over the 7th division"

"I felt the same way on the day I was chosen to become captain of the 8th division over 200 years ago"

He then walked over to Ichigo.

"Let's go to the meeting room. The others will be here soon"

_**Ichigo nodded and they walked through the barracks to the meeting room. **_

Inside, he noticed a few chairs.

"What are those here for?"

"The captains that are still recovering.

-We didn't want to hold this ceremony without them so lieutenant Kotetsu and I agree that they could come if they didn't have to stand the whole time"

"I see"

Soon, the captains and lieutenants began to arrive.

Rose was supported by Shinji while Renji did the same for Izuru, helping the 3rd division officers over to the chairs before taking their own places.

Kensei was supported by his lieutenants or mostly Shūhei who was slightly taller than him.

Tōshirō, Rangiku, SoiFon, Omaeda, Isane, Tetsuzaemon, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived not long after them.

_"The only ones missing are the 12th and 13th, Ichigo thought"_

But just he finished the thought, Rukia entered followed by Katsurou who was supporting their captain.

Mayuri and Akon were right behind them followed by Orihime, the guys, Ichigo's family and their friends who seemed amazed over the place.

He walked over to them and was hugged by Yuzu.

"Ichigo..."

"It's okay Yuzu, I'm fine"

He let go of her and ruffled Karin's hair.

"This place is amazing Ichigo"

"It is isn't it"

Keigo then tried to jump at Ichigo who just sighed and raised his arm so his friend knocked into it.

"Keigo you better behave while you're here"

"He's right, said Tatsuki

-We're in the presence of the people that guards the afterlife, remember"

Those words had Keigo off the floor and he gave Ichigo a pat on the shoulder before standing next to Mizuiro and Chad.

Shunsui then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Captains, lieutenants and guests from the world of the living. Today we'll welcome a new addition to the forces of the Gotei 13, the one who will take over the position left by captain Komamura

-Ichigo, come up here"

The soon-to-be captain walked past the rows of high ranking officers and when he reached Shunsui, he got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Since you first arrived here 3 years ago, you've shown courage, strength and most of all, duty and caring. Even though you weren't a part of the Soul Society, you did everything you could to help us against not only Aizen but also the Quincies.

-So it's with great honor that I, head-captain Shunsui Kyōraku welcome you to the rank of captain"

Okikiba handed Shunsui an Haori that he held out to Ichigo who stood up and took it.

"Serve the Gotei and your division well"

"I will"

Ichigo unfolded the Haori and took Zangetsu off his back so he could put it on before facing the crowd.

"I give you captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the 7th division"

Everyone in the room applauded for the new captain and Ichigo could see Yuzu, Keigo and Orihime with tears in their eyes.

Isshin smiled out of pride, same with Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Renji.

_**The meeting was then dismissed and everyone gathered outside the room to formally congratulate Ichigo.**_

"Congrats son"

"Thanks dad"

"Welcome to the captains, said Kensei"

"This is gonna be fun, said Shinji"

"And interesting since we'll have a Shiba in the high ranks for the first time in 20 years, said Mayuri"

"A Shiba, Ichigo said confused"

"You didn't know that your father led a brach family of the Shiba clan before he vanished 20 years ago, said Byakuya"

"Well, I knew dad was Soul Reaper but he never told me he was from the Shiba clan"

"Wait, that means you're nobility Ichigo, said Renji"

"Former nobility, said SoiFon.

-The clan fell from that status shortly after the death of Kaien Shiba, remember"

The 13th division officers looked down a bit in sadness at hearing the name.

"Still, that's news to me, said Ichigo

-Wait a minute, does that mean I'm related to Kūkaku and Ganju"

"That's right, their father was my brother so they're your cousins, said Isshin"

Ichigo's friends who knew the Shiba siblings couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that.

"What's so funny guys?"

"Nothing, just the fact that you're more related to those guys that I thought, said Uryu"

"Why you..."

The banter between the two friends had the others around them laugh a bit until Keigo put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"So Ichigo, what do you say about showing us around"

"Sorry Keigo but I think I have to go to the 7th first.

-Right Tetsuzaemon?"

"Yes sir, the others are waiting to meet their new captain"

Ichigo nodded and turned to Chad, Orihime and Uryu.

"How about you guys show them around a bit since you know your way around here quite well.

-I'll hopefully join you later"

"Sure, said Chad"

"Leave it to us, said Orihime"

"While they do that, I'll take your sisters to see Kūkaku and Ganju, said Isshin

-Have them getting to know my side of the family"

"Okay dad"

"And while I'm there, I'll see if we can hold a little party to celebrate your promotion"

"I like that idea, said Shinji"

"Me too, said Ikkaku"

"Then it's decided, said Isshin

-I'll get in contact with Ichigo later so he can inform all of you when it's happening"

_**And so, everyone split up and went seperate ways, Ichigo preparing to meet the many Soul Reapers he would be in charge of.**_

_Author's note:_

_For those who haven't read any other story I've written and wonders who Katsurou is, he's my Bleach OC who makes appearances in my stories. _

_He's captain Ukitake's adoptive son and co-lieutenant of the 13th division._

_He will be in the background for this story but if I ever have a character mention him or if he appears, you have a slight idea of who he is. _


	3. Meetings and celebrating

Tetsuzaemon led Ichigo through the Seireitei to the 7th divsion barracks.

"Here we are"

Ichigo looked at the gate leading to the division grounds, the place that was his to lead in the place of Sajin.

Tetsuzaemon then opened the gate and they walked into the garden.

"Lieutenant Iba"

A male Soul Reaper came towards them and bowed when he stood infront of them.

"Is everyone gathered?"

"Yes sir. They're waiting for you"

"Good"

The lieutenant then turned to Ichigo.

"This is our 4th seat, Haru Katsuki"

The Soul Reaper looked at his new captain and bowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you sir"

"Same for you, said Ichigo"

Haru then led the two around the barracks to were the rest of the division was gathered and Tetsuzaemon stepped forward.

"Everyone listen up. As I told you yesterday, today is the day our division gains a new captain following the passing of Captain Komamura during the war"

Ichigo saw how everyone slightly lowered their heads at the mention of their former captain.

He had only meet Sajin briefly a couple of times and never really talked a lot with him but by the look on their faces, he must have been a great captain for the 7th division.

"Now welcome the new captain for our division, Ichigo Kurosaki"

As Tetsuzaemon turned towards him, Ichigo walked up to his lieutenant and looked at the people in front of them.

"It's an honor to meet you all. Like Tetsuzaemon said, I'll be your new captain from this day on.

-A few things will probably change around here but I promise that I'll try to keep as much of Komamura's legacy in the division as I can"

Everyone smiled and bowed to their new captain.

_**Tetsuzaemon then sent everyone back to work. **_

"Should I have said something more, Ichigo asked"

"Do you think you did?"

"Not really. I told them what I felt was right since change will come with me as captain"

"Then there wasn't more for you to tell them"

"Right.

-By the way, what was Komamura like?"

Tetsuzaemon looked at his new captain and raised an eyebrow.

"I've never really talked to him that often and I wanted to know what kind of leader he was"

"Well, capt... Sajin had a heart of gold as you would call it and he was very loyal to head-captain Yamamoto. He led this division with patience and was never crule to anyone no matter what.

-Remember the battle of Karakura town?"

"Yes"

"A lot of the town were destroyed in his battle with one of the Arrancars but rather than having the division pay for the damage, he payed out of his own pocket for everything since it was he that caused the damage and none of the others"

"That was very kind of him"

"That's the kind of leader he was

-By the way, you don't have anything against dogs do you?"

"Dogs?"

He then heard a bark and a dog came running toward Tetsuzeamon who picked it up.

"This is Goro. Sajin had him as a pet and everyone here loves him.

-So I hope you don't have anything against him staying here"

Ichigo looked at the lieutenant and then the dog with a smile as he held out his hand.

"Of course he can stay. This is his home after all"

"Thanks.

-Did you hear that Goro?"

The dog barked and licked Ichigo's hand as a way to say thank you before Tetsuzaemon put him down.

"So, shall we have a tour of the place or at least that parts that wasn't destroyed"

"Yes"

_**So the two walked inside the barracks were Tetsuzaemon showed Ichigo were the training hall, mess hall and quarters were located.**_

"And of course, your office"

Tetsuzaemon opened the door and they walked into the room.

"I'll make sure you get a better desk as soon as possible"

Ichigo who had been walking around the office turned to the desk which indeed was quite big but seeing how Sajin was almost 3 meter tall, it was understandable that he needed a big desk to work at.

"It's okay Tetsuzaemon, I'll make the best out of the situation for the time being"

A Hell Butterfly then came flying in through the open window and landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Seems like dad managed to talk Kūkaku into having that celebration party at the Shiba house"

"When?"

"Later tonight once everyone is done for the day. All captains and lieutenants are welcome"

"Then we better join the others outside and get some work done"

"Agree"

So the two left the office and walked out to the others were Ichigo was shown sketches of how the barracks were supposed to look.

"So this section here is the only part that was destroyed?"

"Yes sir. We're lucky since a few division had more than half of their barracks destroyed"

"Okay. How much more of the rubble is left?"

"Not much"

"Good. Once that is gone we can start putting up support beams for the new walls.

-Help each other as much as possible to get it done faster"

"Understood sir"

The Soul Reaper ran off to where the others were working and told them the captain's orders.

After helping a few others with what to do, Ichigo walked over to the group taking care of the rubble.

"Need a hand?"

"If it's not too much trouble sir"

"Not at all"

_**As soon as all rubble was gone, they put up the beams that would hold up the wall and roof. By the time they were done, it had started to get dark.**_

"That's enough for today everyone. Make sure to get some good rest after all the hard work"

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed, said Tetsuzaemon"

All members of the 7th then split up while their superiors went to the gate that led to west Rukongai where they ran into Shinji and Momo.

"Well hello Ichigo, late to your own party"

"I'm not late Shinji. Dad never said what time it actually started just that everyone could come to the Shiba house once work was over"

"Details. But it's a good thing you came since we don't really know where they live"

"Just follow me all of you"

They walked through the gate and Ichigo led the other three to the outskirts of the 1st district were they found the home of the Shiba family.

Outside stood Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko.

"Welcome master Ichigo"

"Hi guys. Are the others here?"

"Your family, friends and a few officers are here, said Koganehiko"

Shiroganehiko then opened the door and let the group inside.

"Who are those two, Momo asked"

"Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko are Kūkaku's assistants and as you might have guess, the house guards"

Ichigo led them to a room were they could hear some noice and when he opened the door, someone tackled him.

"Ganju!"

"Hey there Ichigo or should I say cousin"

Ichigo sighed.

"Dad told you"

"Nope, easy to figure out since he's my uncle"

He then helped Ichigo get up.

"Ganju this is Shinji and Momo, captain and lieutenant of the 5th division as well as Tetsuzaemon who's my lieutenant.

-Guys, this is Ganju Shiba. Younger brother of Kūkaku and my cousin"

Ganju smirked a bit. Since getting to know Ichigo and helping out during the war, he had warmed up to the Soul Reapers.

"Welcome to the Shiba house. Come inside, the party is about to begin"

They walked into the room where the other officers as well as Ichigo's friends and family were.

Once everyone was seated and had quiet down, Isshin stood up.

"Everyone, a cheer for my son. The new captain of the 7th division"

Everyone in the room raised their drinks and cheered.

_**And so, the celebration began. Ichigo smiled at the way his other friends spoke with the officers of the Gotei 13. **_

_**Mizuiro spoke with the 1st and 13th division officers, Tatsuki seemed to get along well with Renji and Ikkaku while Keigo talked with Hanatar**__**ō**__**.**_

_**Orihime, Chad and Uryu who had known the officers for a longer time were all talking to them as well while his sisters were getting to know their cousins.**_

_**As he watched Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo decided that once he had gotten used to things in the Seireitei, he too would get to know the Shiba's a bit more since they were family and he wanted to know more of that side of him. **_

_Author note_

_I know it's not been confirmed if Isshin is their uncle but I just like the idea and it would make sense is he had a sibling who became head of the main clan since he led a branch family. _


	4. Frustration and advice

_**A couple of days after his promotion to captain, Ichigo's family and friends returned to the world of the living, promising to visit when they could since they have the Soul Tickets.**_

This paticular day, a week after the others left to go back home, Ichigo found himself sitting on a hill since he needed to calm down a bit.

He then heard footsteps and turned around to see Jūshirō .

The older captain wasn't dressed in his uniform but simple blue kimono with a shortet black Haori that had a mark Ichigo guessed was a family crest embroidered onto it.

In one of his hand, he held onto a cane.

"Jūshirō, should you be up and walking?"

"Don't worry Ichigo. While I can't return to my division for a couple of months, Lieutenant Kotetsu said it's fine if I took a shorter walk everyday to help my recovery

-And I have this for the time being"

He gestured to the cane and Ichigo nodded understanding.

"It's good to see you're better"

"Thank you

-Now, what brings you onto my family grounds?"

"This is... I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

"It's okay. I was just surprised to feel your spiritual pressure so close to my home.

-Is something bothering you?"

Ichigo looked at Jūshirō and sighed.

"Yes"

"How about you come with me to my home and tell me what's happened"

"Sure"

_**He got up and followed the older man down the hill to a house were they walked inside.**_

Jūshirō led him to a bigger room were they saw down and a servant came with tea for them.

"So what's bothering you Ichigo?"

The young man sighed and looked at the older Soul Reaper.

"I was training my Kidō with Momo and Nanao. Things went well until they wanted me to try one of slightly higher level but I couldn't get the incantation right for it no matter how hard I tried.

_**Flashback:**_

"Mask of flesh and blood, fluttering of wings, you who bears the name of man. Truth and temperance, unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws upon this sinless..."

Before he could finish, the spell exploded right into Ichigo's face and he got knocked onto his back.

"You okay captain, Momo asked"

"Yeah"

He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Well first of all, you missed the first part of the incantation, said Nanao"

"I did?"

"Yeas It's Ye Lord at the start of it. Then you said you instead of ye at the who bears the name of man part.

-Not to mention that you mixed up the words in the sentence you said before it exploded"

"Oh..."

"As a captain you need to know these incantations by hearts if you want them to have full effect in a fight"

Ichigo looked down and growled slightly before he got up and Flash Stepped away.

_**End Flashback.**_

"I got frustrated and went to that hill to calm down"

"I see"

He was silent for a moment before looking at Ichigo.

"It's fine to be frustrated when things don't go the way you want it Ichigo and Kidō is not an easy thing to master.

-Look at lieutenant Abarai, Rukia tells me his spells always backfires at him and has done since the academy."

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know. I've seen that myself"

"Maybe you should tell lieutenant Hinamori and lieutenant Ise that they should slow down your training a bit, especially when you reach spells with long incantations that takes time to memorize"

"Are you sure?"

"They're both very understanding women and it doesn't hurt to ask"

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Jūshirō with a smile.

"I'll do that.

-Thanks Jūshirō for the advice"

"You're welcome Ichigo"

_**The two then sat there, enjoying the tea and talked for a bit. **_

Once his cup was empty, Ichigo stood up and put on his Haori.

"I guess I better find those two and apologize for running away"

"Do that and remember to tell them how you feel about the training"

"I will"

Ichigo then walked towards the door.

"And Ichigo"

"Yes?"

"If you meet Suro, don't tell him I walked up that hill.

-He's been slightly overprotective since the war ended and wouldn't be happy to hear that"

"Sure.

-Actually, why don't you let me try talking to him. Maybe I can make him let go a bit of that"

"You can?"

"I guess he acts that way since the war was hard on him since he lost a good friend in Sajin and he almost lost you, his father

-Those thoughts might still haunt him and that's why he acts like that"

"So what do you think will help?"

"I think all he needs is to be reminded that you were not only saved but also cured by Kirinji. That you're still here and won't go away that easily anymore"

_**Ichigo then left the Ukitake estate and found the two female lieutenants talking to Katsurou and Shūhei**__**.**_

"There you are, said Momo"

"Yeah. Sorry about what happened"

"We're the ones that should be sorry, said Nanao

-We forgot that up until now, you've never tried Kidō and thought you'd learn it as fast as we did"

"Sorry captain, said Momo"

Ichigo smiled at the two as they raised their heads.

"It's fine. But could we take it a bit easy with the high level spells so I can learn then incantation better before using it?"

"Of course, said Nanao"

"Good.

-By the way, Katsurou"

"Yes?"

"May I talk to you alone?"

"Sure

-See you guys later"

So the two started to walk away from the three lieutenants.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"While I was cooling down from my frustration, I ran into Jūshirō"

"You did?"

"Yeah. He said he was out for a shorter walk when he felt my spiritual pressure.

-He invited me to your house and helped me calm my frustraion as well as giving some good advice"

Katsurou smiled.

"Dad is known to be an advisor to many of the younger Soul Reapers, even those who aren't from our division"

"I can see why.

-Anyway. What I wanted to talk about is actually him"

"Okay..."

"While I was there, he mentioned that you've been overprotective since the war ended"

The 13th division lieutenant looked at him.

"Can you blame me Ichigo?

-I lost a friend due to the war and I almost lost my father"

"I know and if the same thing would have happened my dad or sister, I would probably feel the same way you do.

-But Jūshirō is okay now. Kirinji saved his life and cured him so there's no need for you to worry or be overprotective"

Katsurou sighed and stopped walking.

For a moment he didn't say anything but soon looked at Ichigo.

"Maybe I have been too protective.

-You're right Ichigo, I don't have to worry. Besides, dad is over 2000 years old so he can take care of himself"

"I'm glad you realize that"

"It's thanks to you"

The two smiled at each other.

_**A few days later.**_

Ichigo stood with Momo and Nanao outside the 1st division.

"_Okay. Nice and easy. Focus._

He held out his arm and closed his eyes.

"Bones of beast scattered far and wide. Stable crimson crystals, steel wheel. Wind in action and the sky at rest. The sound of flying arrows"

A yellow ord of electricty appeared at his palm and he opened his eyes.

"Hadō #63. Raikōhō!"

A big lightning shoot out of the sphere and hit the target a bit away.

"Well done captain Kurosaki, said Nanao"

"You did it, said Momo"

Ichigo looked at them and then at the target before throwing his fist up in the air.

"All right!"


	5. Getting to know the Shiba part 1

**A couple of months had passed since Ichigo became captain of the 7th. **

**He had gotten used to his position & the members of the division were now used to have him as their captain. **

This morning, Ichigo was walking around the division grounds watching over the final phase of the rebuilding with Goro right next to him.

The dog had also gotten used to Ichigo and followed him around whenever he was allowed to walk around the grounds.

"Captain could you come up here?"

Ichigo looked up and saw oe of his men wave slightly.

"Sure"

He walked over to the ladder and climbed up to them.

"What is it?"

One of the Soul Reapers held out a hammer.

"We wanted you to put the final nail in"

Ichigo looked at them and a smile soon crossed his face.

"Right"

He took the hammer and with three swift hits, the final nail was in.

"I guess it's officialy done

-Let's inform everyone else"

"Yes sir"

They got down from the roof and Ichigo told everyone to gather.

Once they all stood around him, a smile appeared on his face.

"Everyone, I'm glad to say that the 7th division barracks are officialy fully rebuilt"

All Soul Reapers started to cheer when they heard those words, Goro even letting out a happy bark.

"What do you say we give everyone a break Tetsuzaemon"

"Sounds like a good idea"

"Well then, everyone take a well deserved break"

"Thank you sir" 

_**Everyone was then dismissed as Ichigo and Tetsuzaemon left the barracks. **_

"Now I have something good to report at the meeting"

"Indeed sir"

As they walked, they saw two people a bit ahead.

"Hey Rukia, Jūshirō"

The two looked up and smiled when they saw him.

"Hello Ichigo"

"How are you Jūshirō?"

"Much better

-Lieutenant Kotetsu even let me return to my division early since I've recovered quicker than she expected"

"That's good to hear.

-And I guess today is your first day back"

"Yes and while Suro insisted to go to the meeting in my stead, I wanted to show the other captains that I'm back"

"So he decided to look over the barracks while I went with the captain, said Rukia"

Ichigo nodded understanding and they began to walk towards the 1st division, the lieutenants a bit behind their captains.

As they walked, Ichigo noticed that Jūshirō was still walking around with a cane.

"You still need that huh"

"Just for a few more days since despite me recovering quicker than lieutenant Kotetsu thought, I'm still not fully recovered"

"I see" 

_**They then reached the 1st division and split up, the lieutenants making their way to their own meeting room while **__**Jūshirō**__** and Ichigo walked through the doors leading to the captains' meeting room.**_

Tōshirō, Byakuya and the Visored captains were already there and turned to the door as Ichigo entered.

"Hey guys look who I brought with me"

He stepped aside and let Jūshirō enter, the captains smiling when they saw him.

"Didn't expect you to be back yet Ukitake, said Kensei"

"Good to see you're back, said Rose"

Ichigo took his place and smiled as the other captains talked with Jūshirō, welcoming the older captain back to his position.

He himself was also happy to have the white-haired man back.

Jūshirō was one of the kindest people he knew so it felt good seeing him back in his Haori, back where he belonged.

The other captains then arrived and the meeting began.

"Ichigo, what's the status on the 7th?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he straightened his back and turned his head towards Shunsui.

"I'm glad to say that earlier today, the 7th division fully finished the rebuilding of their barracks"

"Well done"

"Thank you head-captain"

After the others had reported on the progress of their own rebuilding, Shunsui finished the meeting by welcoming Isane to their ranks as the new captain of the 4th division. 

_**The captains where then dismissed.**_

As they left the room, Ichigo walked up to Jūshirō.

"Hey Jūshirō, do you mind if I come with you to the 13th?

-I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Of course"

Ichigo informed Tetsuzaemon where he was going and then followed Jūshirō & Rukia to their division.

There, the two captains made their way to Ugendō where they sat down with some tea.

"So what did you wanna talk about Ichigo?"

"Well, I want to learn more about my Shiba heritage and I will go to Ganju and Kūkaku when I have the time to learn more from them.

-But until then, I wanna know what your former lieutenant was like. Rukia told me he was a Shiba"

He almost regreted the question when he saw the sad look in Jūshirō's eyes.

"Sorry. I shouldn't..."

"No, it's okay"

Jūshirō took a sip of his tea and looked out the window at the sky.

"Kaien was a very ethical man. Everyone here adored him cause he treated them all equaly regardless of their rank or social standing

-He was very popular among the commoners and aristocrats in the division because of that"

"So despite being from what back then was a noble clan, he treated even those of lower rank with respect"

"Yes"

"The first time I ever meet him, he treated me like any other Soul Reaper despite the fact that I was from the Kuchiki clan"

The two turned to the door and saw Rukia stand there.

"Oh Rukia"

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you mention Kaien's name"

She walked in and sat down with them.

"When I first joined the 13th, I overheard a lot of people talking about how I got special treatment and not having to take the entrance test due to being a noble.

-Then Kaien showed up and even though I was a Kuchiki, he greeted and scolded me like anyone else. He gave me the sense of normality that I've wanted and had a way to make me feel at ease.

"Rukia..."

"Ichigo, do you remember when Byakuya and Renji came to take me back to the Soul Society after I had given my powers to you?"

"How can I forget"

"Do you rememeber what my brother said about you?"

"Well... I think it was that I recembled someone"

"He was talking about Kaien and now when we know you're a Shiba, it makes sense why you look a bit like him"

"I also thought you looked like him the first time I ever saw you, said Jūshirō

-Back when you appeared outside the prison tower to save your friends from Byakuya"

"So that's who I recembled

-Kinda wish I could have meet him now when I've heard what an amazing guy he seemed to be"

_**Ichigo stayed for a while longer talking with the two before he decided to head back to the 7th, happy with what he'd learned about the cousin he'd never meet.**_

_**Once he get the chance, he'll learn more of the Shiba clan from his two crazy cousins in Rukongai. **_


	6. Reunion

_**It was December and six months had passed since Ichigo came to permanently live in Soul Society. **_

This day, he was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

Once he put his pen down, he turned his eyes to the window and looked out at the falling snow.

It was the first winter he'd spent in the Seireitei and something about the edo-period styled houses covered in snow looking calming to him.

A knock was then heard on the door.

"Come in"

At his captain's okay, Tetsuzaemon entered the office and stood a respectable distance away from the desk.

"How are things going with the paperwork, sir?"

"Oh, I just got it done so you can have someone deliver it to the right divisions"

"Understood"

As he was about to grab the pile of papers, he noticed the look in Ichigo's eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's just... I guess I can't wait to see my family"

"That's right, they're coming for a visit"

"Yes. They haven't been here since the day I became a captain and now when Karin & Yuzu have time off school due to the holidays, dad thought they could come here along with a few of my friends.

-I hope it isn't too much trouble for you Tetsuzaemon. I could send a message and tell them I'll meet them at the Shiba house once the work day is over"

"Don't worry, I got things under control here.

-They're coming all the way here to see you for the first time in six months. And besides..."

He gestured to the pile of papers before picking it up.

"You're done with all this for the day.

-So unless something urgent comes up, I can handle everything for you"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his lieutenant.

During the six months he'd lived in the Seireitei, he'd gotten to know the older man quite well and now knew that despite his Yakuza appearance, Tetsuzaemon was a kind and supportive lieutenant.

"Well, better get someone to deliver these"

"Yes.

-Thank you"

Tetsuzaemon then left and once the door had closed, Ichigo got up and walked over to one of the bookshelves in the office.

His family was gonna bring things from his old room back home when they arrive but one thing Ichigo had asked his father to bring back at his promotion was a photo of his mother.

Isshin had of course agree and brought it along with one of their whole family that had been taken before Masaki passed away.

Both photos had quickly found a spot in his office where he could look at them as he was working or when he was missing his family.

"I hope dad will be happy with my decision

-I also wonder what you would have said, mom"

_**He then grabbed his Haori which hung over his chair and put it on along with a scarf before walking out in the cold weather. Luckily, the snow had stopped for now. **_

_"Rukia and Tō__shir__ō__ must love this weather, being the ice users they are"_

Walking through the Seireitei, Ichigo made his way to the Senkaimon where he waited until it opened and from it came his friends and family.

"Ichigo"

He smiled as Yuzu came running towards him and embraced his sister.

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Yuzu"

He let go before ruffling Karin's hair, dodging a tackle from Keigo and greeting his other friends.

"How are things Ichigo, Mizuiro asked"

"I've gotten used to things by now"

"Good to hear"

"Your hair has also gotten longer, said Karin"

Ichigo chuckled and grabbed a piece of his hair. It had indeed gotten longer and was almost the length it had been after his training in the Dangai before facing Aizen.

He then noticed that Orihime and Uryu were holding hands and not just because it was cold but in a couple like way.

"Something going on between you two?"

A slight blush appeared on both their faces and Uryu pretended to push up his glasses to avoid his friend's eyes.

"Oh well... Uryu asked me out a few months ago and..."

"Didn't take long before they got together, said Tatsuki"

Ichigo looked at his two friends who seemed nervous about telling him that and smiled.

He knew Orihime had had feelings for him for a long time and he was happy to see that she had gotten over them since he couldn't be with them anymore.

"I'm happy for you two

-You better treat her well Uryu"

"Of course"

Ichigo nodded before gesturing for them to follow him.

_**They soon reached the 7th division barracks and walked inside. **_

As they walked down the halls, all the Soul Reapers they passed bowed and greeted their captain.

"Sure is weird hearing the treat you with such respect, said Keigo"

"It was weird for me too for like the 1st month or so but I'm used to it now

-The other captains are the only ones calling me by my first name. Renji and Rukia too when no one else is around"

They then heard barking and from around the corner came Goro with Tetsuzaemon right behind him.

"Goro get back here"

The dog kept running towards the group and stopped at Ichigo's feet, wagging his tail at him before being picked up.

"What were you two doing Tetsuzaemon?"

"I was trying to give him a bath but he ran out before I had the chance to close the door.

-Guess he felt your sent and wante to greet you"

Ichigo chuckled and handed the dog over to his lieutenant.

"Behave Goro"

The dog barked happily and Ichigo scratched him behind the ears as Tetsuzaemon noticed the group of people.

"Oh they're here already"

"Yeah, I just got them from the Senkaimon

-Guys this is Tetsuzaemon Iba, he's my lieutenant"

"Nice to meet you"

"You already know Chad, Uryu and Orihime.

-The other three are our friends from the world of the living. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro"

"I've heard about you three. You were the few people who woke up when your town was here during our battle a few years back"

"Got that right, said Tatsuki"

"They are spiritualy aware as you might have guess so they were allowed to keep their memories about everything

-That's why they were allowed at my promotion"

"I see"

Ichigo then turned to his family.

"I guess you already know my father Isshin"

"Yes. It's good to see you, captain Shiba"

"Just call me Isshin. I'm not a captain anymore"

Tetsuzaemon nodded before looking at the twins.

"And these are your sisters?"

"Yes, this is Yuzu and Karin"

"Nice to meet you Mr Iba, said Yuzu"

"Hope our big brother isn't any trouble for you, said Karin"

"Your brother is a great captain. Everyone here looks up to and respects him

-Even Goro"

The dog in his arms barked to show that he agree.

"Is it your dog, Uryu asked"

"No, he used to belong to our previous captain"

"Seeing how these barracks are his home, I had no problem with him staying, Ichigo explained

-He's nice to have around, especially on stressful days when he'll jump onto my lap and just lay there"

"Oh that's so cute, said Orihime"

"Goro is a great support for many here since cap... Sajin taught him how to feel when people are stressed or sad, Tetsuzaemon explained"

Ichigo nodded in agreement before deciding they should get going.

"Well, we're just gonna leave some things in my room and then we're going to the Shiba house"

"Right"

_**Tetsuzaemon then walked away with Goro while Ichigo and the others went to his room. **_

"I'll go through things later so you can just out the boxes wherever"

Isshin and Chad who had been carrying everything put the boxes down as the others looked around the room.

A futon laid folded in a corner, the dual swords of Zangetsy stood leaned on their stand in another corner and a low desk stood against one of the walls.

"You don't have that much in here, said Mizuiro"

"Well this room is more for sleeping so I don't need that much in here.

-By the way, the box with books is actually going to my office so we can bring it with us on the way out"

Chad nodded and looked at the boxes to find the one marked with books which he picked up.

They then made their way to Ichigo's office.

"Here we are.

-You can put that box by the bookshelf, Chad"

"Okay"

He put it down and Yuzu then noticed the photos on the shelf.

"Is that the photo's we brought?"

"Yeah. I was gonna put them in my room at first but I'd rather have them in here to look at while I work"

"Is it hard being a captain, Keigo asked"

"It's mostly paperwork that's hard. Took me over a month to get things right.

-But there's hasn't been as much as usual according to the other captains since we're busy with rebuilding right now"

"I see"

"Come on now

-It's a bit to go to get to the Shiba house as you might remember and I don't wanna stand around here and have something work related pushed on me when I actually managed to get the afternoon off"

The others laughed slightly before following him out of the barracks and down the streets leading to the west gate.

On the way, they ran into Jūshirō and Katsurou.

"Oh hello Ichigo"

"Hi Jūshirō, Katsurou

-Going somewhere?"

"Well, we got done with work early so we're gonna visit my sibling in Rukongai"

Understanding crossed Ichigo's face.

"You haven't seen them in a while have you?"

"Not since before the war, said Katsurou

-I did send them a message to let them know we were okay but with everything that's been going on with the rebuilding and dad's recover, we haven't had the time to visit"

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you two

-So we're not gonna hold you here anymore seeing how we also have somewhere to go"

"Of course, said Jūshirō"

Ichigo nodded and waved goodbye to the two before he kept leading the others to the west gate.

"Who were those two, Yuzu asked"

"I remember seeing them when you became a captain, said Tatsuki

-They were closest to use, opposite that guy with the weird face paint. I think Rukia was with them too"

"You're right about that, said Ichigo

-Jūshirō and Katsurou are father and son as well as the captain and lieutenant of the 13th division. Rukia is also a lieutenant of that division"

"He seems a lot better from when I was a captain, said Isshin"

"I never told you did I, Jūshirō is cured"

"He is?"

"I don't know the details but something happened during the war and Kirinji, a member of the Royal Guard saved his life as well as curing him"

"That's good to hear. Jūshirō is a good man and I always felt bad that he had that illness of his"

"What do you mean dad, Karin asked"

"Did you girls notice how Jūshirō's hair was white while his eyebrows were black?"

"Yeah, it looked odd"

"Back when I was still a captain, Jūshirō had an illness he had suffered from his whole life. It was because of it that his hair turned from black to white"

"That explains it"

"But I'm glad he's better now"

_**They soon reached the gate which Jidanbō opened for them and they made their way to the Shiba house.**_

"Welcome master Ichigo, master Isshin"

"Thanks Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko"

The two large men stepped aside and let the group enter the house where they walked down the stairs and stopped outside the main room.

"Hey Ganju, Kūkaku we're here"

The door opened and Ganju stood there with a big grin.

"About time you showed up"

"Hey sorry I have an important position in the Seireitei"

"Whatever you say"

They then walked into the room where food was waiting for them.

"Thanks for having us Kūkaku, said Ichigo"

"No problem. I'm not saying no to a party"

Ichigo just shook his head at his cousin before everyone sat down and enjoyed the food.

He was happy to spend time with his friends and family for the first time since he became a captain and he was gonna have to remember to properly thank Shunsui for giving them the Soul Tickets.

_"So Sake should be just fine if I know him right"_

As they finished their food, Kūkaku turned to Ichigo.

"So have you told them yet?"

"No"

"Told us what, Keigo asked"

"It's nothing serious but it involves my family more than you guys"

Ichigo then turned to his father and sisters before taking a deep breath.

"As of a few days ago, I'm not Ichigo Kurosaki anymore"

_**Author's note.**_

_**So the reason why I put Orihime and Uryu together is that they are actually one of my Bleach OTP's. **_

_**While I'm fine with Ichigo ending up with her, I always had a feeling it would be Uryu and her in the end so I decided to make that pairing real in this story. **_

_**Ichigo will also end up with someone else later into the story ;)**_


	7. Getting to know the Shiba part 2

As Ichigo had expected, his father and sisters looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean Ichigo, Karin asked"

"Don't tell me you're in trouble already and had to change your name!"

"What do you think of me dad!"

Ichigo swiftly kneed his father so he would let go of his uniform.

"Now sit down so I can explain"

Isshin sat down and Ichigo took a deep breath before sitting down himself to begin his explaination.

**Flashback:**

A week had passed since Ichigo had been at the 13th and learnt about Kaien.

Since then, he had wanted to get the chance to talk with Ganju and Kūkaku about the family since he wante to know more about the Shiba clan.

_"Maybe I should head over there later. _

_-I don't have any plans"_

So that evening once he was done with all his work, he went to see his cousins in Rukongai.

As he arrived, he found Ganju outside, feeding his boar, Bonnie.

"Hey Ganju"

"Oh Ichigo. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk with you and Kūkaku a little"

"Well sis is inside so go ahead. I'm just gonna finish up out here"

"Right"

Ichigo walked inside the house and down the stairs to the main room where Kūkaku was.

"Well well, what brings you here at this hour, cousin?"

"I've been wanting to talk with you and Ganju about something for a little while

-He said he was almost done outside and that I could go ahead and wait in here"

"Sure"

She threw a pillow to him which he sat down on and took off his Haori.

"I wanted to come earlier but you know, all the rebuilding and paperwork has me busy all day"

"Understandable

-You Soul Reapers have a long way to go before Seireitei is back to what it used to be"

"Yeah, but as long as everyone work together, it will be fine"

Kūkaku nodded in aproval.

The door then opened and Ganju came in, sitting down next to his sister.

"So what did you wanna talk to us about, Kūkaku asked"

"Well, a week ago I was at the 13th division and talked to them a little about Kaien.

-Since he worked with them, I decided to ask them about him and I also didn't know when I'd get the chance or time to see you two"

Ichigo then bowed his head to his cousins.

"But there's still alot I wish to know about my heritage as a Shiba

-So I was hoping you two could tell me about the history of the clan"

The siblings looked at each other for a moment before turning to their cousin.

"Well, first you can raise your head, said Ganju"

Ichigo did as told and saw grin on Ganju's face and a smirk on Kūkaku's.

"First I wanna ask if the guys in the Seireitei has told you about the five great noble clans, said Kūkaku"

"Not really. All I know is that Rukia & Byakuya's clan is one and that Yoruichi belongs to another one"

"That's right. The Kuchiki and Shihōin clans are two of the noble families.

-The other are the Tsunayashiro clan and..."

She was quie for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I've forgotten the name"

_"Why am I not surprise, Ichigo thought"_

"Ah, doesn't matter.

-Anything else you know about the clans?"

"Just that they're higher than regular aristocrats like Shunsui or Jūshirō's clans"

"Exactly. Even among the aristocrats, the great noble clans are the highest ranking families in the Seireitei"

Kūkaku then leaned back in her seat.

"Now listen carefully, cousin

-Among the great noble clans, we Shiba were treated like we were lower than the poorest of lower aristocracy. But our ancestors didn't care about being called that. For them it was enough to know our clan was as good as any other noble"

"So that didn't happen after you fell from the rank"

"No, this was millennia before Kaien died and Isshin left"

_"I see. I always thought the clan was talked bad about after that happened._

-But what exactly is the job of the noble clans?"

"We're the first five clans ever and were supposedly involved in the creation of the Soul Society itself

-After the Soul King and the Royal Guard, the great noble clans are the most influential"

"In what way?"

"Well, the Gotei 13, Kidō corps and Stealth Force have no authority to act against one of the clans without evidence of treasonous actions against Soul Society"

"Sis, they have influence on the academy too don't they, Ganju asked"

"Seeing how Rukia was taken out of the academy and into a division so quickly after she was taken in by the Kuchiki clan, they do"

Ichigo remembered hearing that from Renji, that once Rukia became a Kuchiki, she was taken from the academy and trained by personal instructors at the Kuchiki manor before eventually joining the 13th division.

"Each of the clans also has a specific task, said Kūkaku

-Like how I used my Flower Crane Cannon to send the Royal Guard back up to the Soul Palace"

"Yeah, I remember that.

-So what do the other clans do?"

"The Shihōin family are caretakers of powerful tools which is why they're called "The House of Godly Gears""

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he realized something with those words.

"That's why she had that cloak she lent me to save Rukia at her execution"

"That along with a shield entrusted to Ukitake and a bunch of other things."

"That explains it"

"The Kuchiki's are the keepers of the Soul Society's history and I have forgotten what the other two do"

"Right"

"Maybe you should ask them if you can look through some of their books if you want more info"

"If I do, I better do it when Byakuya is in a good mood and I'm not sure I know when he is"

Kūkaku let out a loud laugh at that and Ichigo got up.

"Thanks for telling me all this, it's been a great help to understand things better.

-But I should head back now"

"No problem"

Ichigo smiled and picked up his Haori before leaving.

_**A few days later.**_

"That's all for this meeting.

-You're dismissed"

The captains began leaving the room but Ichigo stayed behind and once everyone was gone, he walked up to Shunsui.

"Can I talk with you for a moment, head-captain?"

"Of course Ichigo.

-What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering what the rules are when it comes to changing names here in Soul Society"

Shunsui raised an eyebrow before an understanding smile crossed his face.

"I guess you wanna take on the Shiba name"

"Yes sir

-I still wanna keep the Kurosaki name since it's the one I grew up with but now when I live here in the Soul Society, I should embrace my heritage as a Shiba"

"I understand

-Nanao, there isn't really a procedure for this is it?"

"No sir.

-As long as you're recognized by the head of the Shiba clan as a member of their family, you may add their name to yours, captain Kurosaki"

"I see.

-Thanks you two"

"No problem Ichigo"

Ichigo bowed before leaving the meeting room, heading back to the 7th division.

"Welcome back, captain"

"Thank you Tetsuzaemon

-I'll be in my office if you want anything"

"Yes sir"

Ichigo walked to his office and sat down at his desk.

Picking up an empty paper and a pen, he began to write.

_**End Flashback.**_

"So I sent a message to Kūkaku and she didn't have any problem with it"

"So you mean that...?"

Ichigo looked at his father and smiled.

"Yes. What I meant with what I said is that as of the day I got her answer, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba"

"So you're all looking at the newset member of the clan, said Kūkaku"

"As in having the name sis, said Ganju

-Don't forget that those two are part of the family too"

He pointed to the twins.

"This explains why your men only called you by title and not name when we were at the 7th earlier, said Uryu"

"Well, I did telll them that I've taken the Shiba name but to make it easy for them, I've told them to keep calling me Kurosaki

-But I did tell them to only call me by title just for today in case someone would say Shiba instead"

"Sounds like you worked hard to keep it a surprise, said Tatsuki"

"Not really. My men follows the orders they're given very well and Tetsuzaemon calls me by my title, he just adds my name if I'm around another captain

-And speaking of the other captains, they call me by my first name since we're all the same rank so I didn't have to worry about them"

"Still, you did all that just to surprise us that you've taken dad's family name, said Yuzu"

Isshin nodded in agreement, a big grin on his face.

"Thank you Ichigo. I'm happy you've taken on the Shiba name

-Now with one more memeber here in the Soul Society, the Shiba clan won't end as easily"

Ichigo looked at his father and realized that he was right.

It was quite obvious that Kūkaku wasn't the marriage type and he wouldn't bet on Ganju finding anyone due to his wild personality.

So since he and his sisters had Shiba blood, they were pretty much the only chance for the clan not to die out and be forgotten.

It made him even more determined that he had made the right decision taking the Shiba name.

_"I hope I can live up to the name but seeing how my family is... it won't be that hard"_

_**The evening turned into a celebration of Ichigo being an official member of the Shiba clan and when it got late, he returned to the Seireitei while his friends and family stayed with Kūkaku for the night**_

_Author's note._

_So the info of the noble clans comes from the Can't Fear Your Own World novel along with the Tsunayashiro being one of the clans. _

_I also know that the Kuchiki's being keepers of history is only mentioned in the Bount filler arc but I thought it fit them so I decided to keep that for the sake of this story. _


End file.
